Fairy Tail Comes To Town
by Nalu4ever1325
Summary: What happens when a girl makes a wish? Suck at summaries...


Fairy Tail Comes To Town

Chapter 1

It was a normal school day for three friends, Nami, Miyu and Yuki. They were playing a fun guessing game when _**they**_ came.

Miyu's POV:

We were playing our favorite game. I was out. Again. I remembered yesterday night and I looked at our school's entrance. When they walked in the school gates, I couldn't believe my eyes.I never thought it would happen. My wish actually came true…

*Flashback*

_I was looking up at the stars. I had three great friends, but it was as if it wasn't enough. I wanted my favorite TV show characters come to life. When I saw a shooting star, I quickly made a wish "I wish that Lucy,Natsu,Grey,Erza,Wendy,Happy and Carla from Fairy Tail to come into this world. Please…"_

_I suddenly felt exited for tomorrow. I found myself already crashed on my bed,closing my eyes,and falling asleep._

_*Flashback end*_

I saw our school principal confronting the kids and I thought "Uh-oh". Without my friends noticing, I raced over to the school entrance. I could hear the principal saying "…and who might you kids be?" I thought of something and said "They are from out of town and I invited them here because they are my friends, sir." All the kids stared me. The principal hesitated before saying "Ok Miyu-san. Just make sure all the other teachers know about this." "Ok sir!" I said. When the principal left, I turned to the Fairy Tail kids. "Who are you?" Natsu said immediately. I pouted. "You could at least say thanks for saving your butts, Natsu". "Wait, how do you know my name?!" he yelped. "actually,I know all of you." "What do you mean?" Erza said hesitantly. I turned to Erza"You are Erza Titana. You re-equip into different armor and you love strawberry cake." Erza was dumbfounded.

I then turned to Natsu" You are Natsu Dragneel,son of Igneel. You know dragonslayer magic and you hate Gray. You also have a companion named Happy."

I turned to Lucy "You are Lucy Hearfilla or Lucy of Fairy Tail. I am sorry to say this,but your mother and father are…gone"I said carefully "and you are a Celestial Mage, so you summon some spirits when you are in trouble and they help you. Most of the guy spirits love you but Aquarius and Scorpio are a couple."

I turned to Grey "You are Grey Fullbuster, you are a ice mage. You were trained by Ur. You also hate Natsu."

Next was Wendy "You are Wendy Marvell. You are the daughter of Grandenee, so you use sky dragonslayer magic. Your companion is a white exceed named Carla."

I faced the blue exceed Happy "You are Happy, i guess your last name would be Dragneel, since you accompany Natsu and Natsu raised you. You are in love with Carla and you love fish."

Last was Carla " You are Carla. You do not like Happy and you accompany Wendy." I finished. They all stared at me. "Ho-how did you know all of that?" Grey asked.

"And who are you?" Carla asked me. "Just a sec. come over here." I ran toward my friends, who were still playing the game. The members of Fairy Tail followed me. When I caught up to my friends, they stopped playing and asked me "where were you?" "somewhere, but do you recognize these guys?"

Nami's POV:

No way… It can't be… I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. My favorite characters of Fairy Tail are actually here.

Yuki's POV:

Miyu wasn't lying. What she told me the other day was what happened…

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey,Yuki?" Miyu asked. "Yes, Miyu?" I answered. "Don't you wish that your favorite anime characters came to life?" "I guess so." I replied._

_*Flashback end*_

Miyu's POV:

I am so exited! I looked at my friends' faces and started to laugh. 'Whats so funny!'' They both yelled. I answered between laughs "You all look so stupid". That was the wrong thing to say. Yuki and Nami gave me a death glare so powerful that it could make Erza cringe. "Gomennasi" I said out of fear. "We will deal with this later" They said in perfect sync.

"Uh-oh" I muttered. "Hey Natsu?" "Yeah whateveryournameis?" I pouted again and said "1st: My name is MIYU flame-brain and 2nd: Why did you come here?" "Oi, Ice Princess!" Natsu said "What Flame-Brain?" Grey asked "Why did we come here?" "We all heared a girl's voice asking for us, remember?" Grey said annoyed. I was surprised. I probably looked like it because Natsu saw me and asked what was wrong. "Th-that was m-me as-asking for yo-you guys"I stammered. "WHAT?!" Everybody shouted. "Jeez you dont have to yell so loud" I pointed out. " I was meaning to ask" I turned to the Fairy Tail members "does your magic work here?"


End file.
